The Cure
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Ella estaba rota, herida hasta el punto que el más leve contacto sería letal. Él estaba destrozado, su corazón había sido arrancado y se encontraba al borde de la muerte, pero ella sin notarlo, le dio un corazón nuevo y lo hizo regresar a la vida. Ella lo sanó. Y él sería la cura a sus heridas.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling / Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_ **N/A: ¡Por favor, Lee esto antes de empezar la historia!**_

_ Estoy aquí, otra vez, para embarcarme con un nuevo proyecto. ¡Yay! Antes de que digan que haré lo mismo que con A la luz de la luna, diré que no, que esta historia si tiene una trama, una linea a la que seguir. A la luz de la Luna, fue mi bebé, -lo sigue siendo-, pero no puedo continuarla porque sería como producir algo de la nada. No tiene una linea a la cual pueda aferrarme, y por eso he decidido dejarlo en hiatus -hasta que me regrese la inspiración con esa historia- o ofrecerlo en adopción por si a alguien le gusta y quiere editarlo y continuarlo, o que se yo. :) [Si alguien quiere, me avisa por MP]_

_Aclarado ese punto, voy a hablarles de la historia un poquitín. En primer lugar, el título está sujeto a cambios, la creé sin ningún summary y titulo. Así que no se asusten si en el transcurso del fanfic este cambia de nombre, como también cambiará la clasificación que por ahora es K+. En segundo lugar, puede que las actualizaciones demoren, estoy esforzándome de verdad para intentar retratar al menos en una mínima parte el caracter de los personajes, siendo Jacob, Hermione y Draco los principales. Y en tercer lugar, no me odien si mato a algún personaje querido para ustedes, trato de hacer la historia interesante y prometo que estará llena de sorpresas. Demás está decir que no tengo un beta y si alguien tuviera la amabilidad de **recomendarme un beta** se lo agradecería mucho :) _

_Y Dedicar este capitulo a **Vaaal de Malfoy**, quien me animó a publicarlo [You rules! :DDDD ]_

_Eso sería todo, cualquier cosa iré aclarando dudas al principio de cada capitulo en las notas de autor que cada uno tiene._

_¡A leer! _

* * *

I.

_Estar absurdamente feliz es lo más peligroso que existe para la propia felicidad, y eso ella lo aprendió a la mala. _

En el momento en que las manos de Draco tocaron su abultado vientre de embarazada y el niño dentro de ella se removió al sentir el contacto de su padre, sintió que podía explotar de felicidad, ya no habían pesadillas, no tenía que correr de un enemigo que quería exterminarla, estaba segura, a salvo, y podría conformar lo que ella más quería en el mundo, una familia con el hombre que amaba. Tiempo después se daría cuenta que aquella sensación no era más que un espejismo, que se resquebrajaría con una inhumana y dolorosa facilidad.

Sin embargo, en ese instante su alegría era contagiosa y logró sacarle al ex príncipe de las serpientes una sonrisa brillante, que le quitaba de encima todos los años que la guerra había puesto sobre él. Tomó su mano y los guió a ambos a un cómodo sofá de color crema que armonizaba con la cálida y luminosa habitación en colores beige y damasco; desde que la Mansión Malfoy pasó a manos de Draco éste se había encargado de eliminar de ella todo resquicio de la oscuridad que se había ido cultivando desde generaciones atrás, hizo desaparecer los retratos que eran igual de desagradables que Walburga Black, eliminó todo artefacto oscuro y exterminó toda criatura oscura que pudiese merodear por la mansión. Lo único que permaneció intacto fue la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, Hermione le había impedido dañarla.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo de forma protectora. Sintió el constante palpitar de su corazón y sonrió; quien diría que luego de años de burlas de ambos lados, de atravesar una guerra en bandos opuestos, y de seguir luchando contra los prejuicios que arrojaban ser una heroína de guerra y un ex mortífago, ambos lograsen estar juntos. Si alguien hubiese comentado ante ella, en su segundo año en Hogwarts, que a los 21 años iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy además de ser la responsable de traer al siguiente vástago Malfoy al mundo, se hubiese reído en su cara y lo hubiese llevado a donde Madame Pomfrey a que le revisase la cabeza.

Era algo tan inverosímil, que de hecho sus amigos lo consideraron como una buena broma; aún recordaba el rostro de sus amigos cuando les comentó el año pasado que había estado saliendo con Draco Malfoy por más de un año. Fue, sino de horror, de la más absoluta sorpresa.

—"Pero 'Mione…" —La elocuencia de Ron hizo acto de presencia en cuanto dejó escapar la bomba en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place— "…Es un hurón, eso es malsano, es _zoofilia_." —Declaró. —"Es como si yo saliera con Crookshanks"

La expresión en el rostro de Harry, no había tenido precio, era una mezcla entre la duda de si aceptar o no su relación y la preocupación por la cordura de Ronald, y por saber cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión.

—"Lo que Ron quiere decir, 'Mione, es que es _Malfoy_…"—Levantó la mano antes de que le interrumpiese— "El Malfoy que te fastidió durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, que te llamó sangre sucia en segundo año, por quien casi matan a Buckbeak, el que se alió con ese feo sapo rosa a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, el que dejó entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, quien intentó matarnos en la sala de menesteres"— Ron asintió, de acuerdo a todas sus acusaciones. Ella, no obstante, sentía que se estaba sumiendo en un pozo profundo de desesperación; Harry debió haberse percatado de eso, porque soltó un suspiro resignado y prosiguió— "El Malfoy que no nos delató frente a Bellatrix, consciente de que eso podía costarle el pellejo. El que no hizo lo que hizo porque quería, sino porque su familia dependía de eso. Y, por sobre todo, el Malfoy que te hace feliz 'Mione, así que mientras tu estés feliz a su lado a mi me dará igual si es Malfoy, Crabbe, el idiota de McLaggen, incluso Snape."—Recordó ver el rostro de shock del menor de los hombres Weasley y haberse arrojado a los brazos de Harry chillando de alegría.

Ronald masculló algo para soñar: la traición.

Recibiendo una mirada de disculpas de Harry: —Supongo que no es un buen momento para decirte que serás Tío, amigo.

Hubiese jurado que Ron se puso verde antes de desmayarse, —"Merlín no quiere mucho a Ron" —Murmuró Hermione, entre risas, antes de separarse de Harry.

Dejó escapar una suave carcajada que llamó la atención de Draco, quien la sostuvo más cerca de él con una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Hermione?

—Acabo de recordar cuando le dije de nosotros a Harry y Ron. —El rubio fingió una mirada de fastidio, aunque lo traicionaba el brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

—Por supuesto, luego de eso tuve que soportar una semana las amenazas de Cara-Rajada y la Comadreja en el entrenamiento de aurores. —Le besó la frente— Las de Potter surgieron efecto, puede ser bastante amenazante si quiere; las de Weasley, digamos que… tu gato fue mas aterrador que él.

Hermione compuso una falsa mueca de ofensa.

—Crookshanks es un gato encantador, y contigo fue muy educado y amable.

—Claro, si llamas amable a una bola de pelos que te mira como si quisiera arrancarte los ojos por solo tocar a su ama un poco más de la cuenta. —Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Aún así te agrada.

—Solo porque usa a la comadreja como poste para rasguñar, es divertido ver como se queja. —Draco sonrió de medio lado y acarició la barriga de la bruja, ampliando su sonrisa cuando sintió una patada. —No hemos decidido el nombre del bebé.

La castaña miró a su prometido con sus ojos cafés entrecerrados. —Tu familia tiene un gusto especial para los nombres, me niego a llamarlo como una constelación extraña.

—Nuestros nombres nos dan poder, Hermione. —Besó su mejilla en vista de que ella iba a fruncir el ceño. — Los Malfoy, al igual que los Black, se caracterizan por el fuerte linaje que corre por sus venas, ningún miembro de la familia ha cargado con el peso de un nombre débil y todos han sido conocidos.

—No muy bien conocidos en realidad.

—Bellatrix Lestrange fue una perra desequilibrada, sin personalidad propia, ella no merecía llevar el apellido Black.

—Bien. Entonces, si no quieres llamarlo de forma muggle, Edmund e Ignatius son lindos nombres, por cierto. —Draco rodó los ojos y ella añadió— Quiero llamarlo Sirius.

El rubio platinado frunció el ceño, nunca conoció a Sirius Black en persona, a pesar de ser su tío, pero debió haber sido alguien realmente impresionante si su prometida quería nombrar a su primógenito en su honor. Paladeó el sabor amargo de los celos irracionales contra el fallecido merodeador; recordando la confesión que Hermione le hizo hace algún tiempo de que en su adolescencia había tenido un enamoramiento infantil respecto al padrino de su mejor amigo.

—No. —Y en su mente buscó una excusa medianamente consistente contra el nombre. Potter vino a su cabeza como un acto reflejo— No quiero que mi hijo y el hijo de Potter lleven el mismo nombre, es vergonzoso.

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de disconformidad, pero guardó su critica: —¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo, entonces?

La respuesta de Draco fue casi inmediata: —Scorpius.

Ella dejó escapar una risa incrédula: —¿Quieres llamar a tu hijo como un animal ponzoñoso?

—Scorpius Malfoy suena bien, Hermione, y además sigue las tradiciones de mi familia.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué no llamarlo Serpens, en ese caso? Iría bien con la casa a la que quieres que vaya el bebé.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y rió ligeramente: —Serpens es un nombre ridículo, Hermione. Y además hemos hablado del asunto de la casa, Scorpius irá a Slytherin como un Malfoy, pero irá a ser el mejor de todos los Malfoy que hayan entrado a Hogwarts.

—No se llamará Scorpius, Draco. —Persistió Hermione.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Hermione.

Ella suspiró_. ¿Scorpius Malfoy, eh? _

Cerró los ojos y acompañada por el suave palpitar del corazón de su ex archienemigo —ahora prometido— comenzó a dormir, soñando con un niño pequeño de una piel blanca lechosa, con ojos del color de la plata derretida y un cabello rizado rubio dorado, que vestido con un traje de Slytherin leía tranquilamente un libro frente a la chimenea.

Eran esos momentos pacificos los causantes de todo su mal, de que su existencia se remontara a ser un cuerpo despojado de toda vida; los culpables de que hubiese perdido a Draco. Aún se preguntaba si todo podía haber sido diferente si se hubiese despertado a tiempo, o si hubiese tenido un gira tiempo para advertirse a si misma de lo que hubiese sucedido antes; aunque como siempre su mente lógica arruinaba sus esperanzas y establecían que las cosas hubiesen seguido siendo iguales.

Ese mismo día despertó horas más tarde sobresaltada por un grito de Draco: — ¡Mortífagos! — Y su voz sonaba como una mezcla de emociones, ella distinguió la ira, la impotencia y el terror en su más puro estado.

_Él tenía miedo de perderlos,_

La somnolencia desapareció al instante. Ella tomó su varita y bloqueó las puertas con el hechizo más fuerte que conocía, mientras Draco hechizaba a las armaduras con el fin de protegerlos.

—Es una redada. — Le informó, apesadumbrado por no preveer esto antes.

—Sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano. — Hermione trató de entregarle una sonrisa, pero esta no alcanzo sus ojos. Un _patronus_ con forma de dragón salió de la punta de la varita de Hermione iluminando la oscurecida habitación y atravesó las paredes con destino desconocido.

—No llegarán a tiempo, Hermione. — Le indicó serio, con sus ojos grises relucientes reflejando la luna exterior; conocía de antemano la dirección del dragón —Han bloqueado la red Flú, y es imposible aparecerse dentro de casa.

Sintió un estruendo proveniente de las puertas principales, y varios gritos jubilosos que le seguían. Los pasos resonaban cada vez más cerca del pequeño salón en el que se encontraban ambos. Su sangre se heló y vio su mismo pánico reflejado en los ojos de Draco; éste la sostuvo con firme, a pesar de que había un leve temblor en sus manos producto de la adrenalina.

—Márchate. — Y su voz fría recorrió la espalda de Hermione como un escalofrío. Ella se resistió.

—No te dejaré aquí sólo. —Su voz se perdió en el creciente murmullo del exterior y la mirada de Draco se volvió más ansiosa a cada instante. Lo miró fijamente: —Ellos van a matarte.

Él evadió su mirada y en un impulso presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso desesperado; una última declaración de amor. — Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que Scorpius viva sin un padre? —Le increpó con dureza.

—Prefiero que viva sin mí, a que no pueda vivir. —Contestó con voz monocorde.

-Draco ... -

—_¡Bombarda Máxima!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y más de una docena de mortífagos entraron en el lugar. La potencia del encantamiento los impulsó lejos el uno del otro, Draco se movió hacia donde estaba ella buscando protegerla pero un hechizo lo interceptó y lo arrojó contra la pared con fuerza.

—¡DRACO! —Gritó, e intentó ir en su ayuda, sin poder encontrar su varita.

—No nos ignores, Sangre sucia. _¡Crucio! —_La maldición de tortura fue puesta sobre ella con una intensidad mucho menor que las de Bellatrix; era obvio que quien la usaba era un principiante motivado por la ira o el desprecio, no por el placer de torturar.

—¡Suéltenla! —El grito de Draco resonó en el salón, golpeó a varios mortífagos con las manos desnudas antes de comenzar a utilizar la varita contra los demás — Engendros de pacotilla, _Desmaius ._Escoria, _Reducto. —_Fueron acercándose cada vez más mortífagos hacia él, hasta que le fue imposible controlarlos a todos.

—_Incarcerous_,— Cuerdas amarraron el cuerpo del rubio, quien luchaba por resistirse, y los mortifagos lo rodearon. Uno de ellos, de apariencia fornida, comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, mientras los otros intentaban quitarle su varita. Draco dejó salir un bramido de furia

—Intentenlo, hijos de puta y perderán la mano. —Se liberó de las cuerdas con un _Finite Incantatem_ no verbal y volvió a arremeter contra ellos hasta que escuchó el grito desesperado de Hermione.

Hermione se resistió a la maldición cruciatus; logrando acceder a su varita y defenderse dejando inconscientes a varios mortífagos. Pero se distrajo a causa de una maldición asesina que iba en su dirección y eso le valió un _Sectumsempra_ que cortó su cuerpo y le produjo un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

Dejó escapar un grito de temor ante el bienestar de su hijo, si todo seguía así… ellos…

_Mujer Iban en Kuridaso._

Llamó a su varita a su mano, y siguió defendiéndose lo mejor que pudo; estaba perdiendo sangre y los mortífagos comenzaban a rodearla.

—_¡Protego! _— Su vista comenzó a nublarse, su fuerza disminuía; lanzó un encantamiento que mantuvo a los encapuchados lejos de ella por unos instantes y dirigió su mirada a Draco. Él la miró con la culpa grabada a fuego en sus ojos grises y le sonrió con tristeza, Apuntó hacia ella su varita, — ¡No lo hagas…! —una luz violeta salió de la varita de pino en su dirección. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y de los de ella. — ¡DRACO!

La luz impactó en ella, sintió como el tiempo se detenía y siguió mirando a su amado. Draco Malfoy movió sus labios en un _"Te amo" _ silencioso mientras que ella, su antigua enemiga y la mujer más importante de su vida, desaparecía gritando su nombre con el corazón roto. Una luz verde impactó en él, instantes después.

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix aparecieron diez minutos después de que Hermione hubiese desaparecido, ya era demasiado tarde; encontraron la mansión destruida, sin rastros de Draco ni de Hermione, únicamente había sangre esparcida por una gran sección del piso.

* * *

Ser un empático nunca le había gustado menos.

Siempre lo consideró un don útil pero complejo, que requería de mucha responsabilidad —y control—para utilizarlo, su mente fría adiestrada con mediante una fuerte doctrina militar utilizada por los soldados en las guerras confederadas era, en su humilde opinión, la más apta para ejercer aquel poder hasta exprimir sus capacidades. No cualquiera sería capaz de hacerlo, no cualquiera sería capaz de resistir sus propios instintos y menos en esa situación…

Y su mente nuevamente volvía al tema en cuestión: los desenfrenados momentos de pasión que Edward tenía con Bella sin importarle que su familia entera estuviese en la sala, escuchando absolutamente todo. Cuándo el recatado de Edward había perdido todo resquicio de pudor, escapaba de su conocimiento —y honestamente no quería saberlo, tampoco— ; para Jasper el comprender como fue que su hermano lector de mentes pasó de ser un mojigato a ser —como decía tan elocuentemente Emmett— un vampiro poseído por un demonio incubo adicto al sexo, era un tema morboso y retorcido que prefería dejar sin analizar.

O dejar que lo analicen mentes igualmente morbosas y retorcidas que el tema en cuestión, ergo, Emmett sería el indicado para responder toda duda acerca del tema de la sexualidad de Edward.

Siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, no pudo evitar imaginar que tan diferente sería la situación con Emmett siendo el empático; probablemente todas las parejas de la casa estarían haciendo una imitación de las actividades que Edward y Bella estaban realizando en ese momento. Sonrió. Era bastante sencillo mantener calmado a un grupo de vampiros mientras sus pensamientos no fueran lejos; sin embargo, no quería decir que la situación le gustase.

Era algo absolutamente incómodo, y si algo le disgustaba era estar obligado a meter las narices en algo que definitivamente no quería saber.

Vio a Emmett sonreírle con burla y un cierto toque de lástima, casi podía oírle en su cabeza murmurándole "Pobre Jazzy—Sassy... apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Eddie—Pooh en este momento"

Dejó escapar un gruñido, ensanchando la sonrisa del grandullón.

Al fin, pudo respirar tranquilo cuando sintió una disminución en la lujuria que rodeaba a la pareja y logró concentrarse en su libro; ¿de qué se trataba? Ni idea, durante —consultó su reloj un momento y volvió su mirada al libro— la hora y media en que su hermano y su esposa estuvieron ocupados, había estado centrado en mantener las emociones de los vampiros a raya, manteniendo al resto de la familia en una calma habitual.

Habitual, claro, desde que convirtieron a Bella y los Volturi dejaron de ser una amenaza para su familia. De hecho hasta Rosalie parecía más agradable con la más joven de la familia, no con la amabilidad que a todos les hubiese gustado, sino con una cordialidad que implicaba un saludo y unas cuantas frases corteses sin que tuviese una conversación larga con ella. Todos sabían —ella incluída— que Rosalie aún sentía resentimiento contra la esposa de Edward por sacrificar su humanidad y convertirse gustosa en uno más de ellos; había sacrificado —en propias palabras de Rosalie— lo más hermoso que una mujer humana podía ofrecer al mundo, ser _madre_.

La profundidad de los sentimientos de Rosalie con respecto a la maternidad se manifestaban principalmente cuando contemplaba a las mujeres humanas embarazadas o a madres sosteniendo a sus hijos, estos oscilaban desde el resentimiento a la tristeza y terminaban transformándose en una amargura de proporciones épicas de la que solo Emmett era capaz de sacarla. Rosalie nunca perdonó completamente a Carlisle por no dejarla morir, y condenarla a una vida sin su mayor deseo: Tener un hogar con niños aferrándose a sus faldas. Aún ahora ella soñaba despierta con poder estar sosteniendo la mano de Emmett, mirando a pequeños con sus rasgos y los de Emmett mezclados en perfecta armonía corriendo por los bosques, llamándole Mamá.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua en un intento de alejar sus pensamientos del rumbo que estaban tomando, e intentó releer el párrafo. No lográndolo, _otra vez_. Su mirada osciló de Bella a Rosalie un momento, y esta última le envió una mirada venenosa, sabiendo de antemano sus pensamientos anteriores. La vio abrir la boca disuelta a decirle algo de naturaleza grosera, que probablemente haría que Esme le soltara una leve regañina con respecto a su lenguaje; pero Alice la interrumpió, dejando caer el libro grueso que tenía en las manos.

—¿Está teniendo una visión?

La voz de Bella fue ignorada por la mayoría de la casa, solo Carlisle se limitó a Darle un leve asentimiento y Esme, notando su inquietud por siempre estar relacionada —de una forma u otra— a las visiones que Alice tuvo en los últimos años, la llevó a la cocina. Una oleada de satisfacción le llegó desde la vampiro rubia y contempló —Junto a Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido— la expresión de malsana diversión que ocupaba su rostro.

Se volvió hacia Alice, percibiendo su inquietud y sostuvo la mano de su esposa entre las suyas, enviándole oleadas de calma que hicieron decaer notablemente la ansiedad de la familia en general. Edward, mientras ella seguía en su trance, se ocupaba de transmitir la visión al resto de los Cullen.

_Aunque de una forma escueta y casi inútil…_

Aquel pensamiento le valió una mirada fea por parte de su hermano. Alice salió del trance poco después y procedió a explicarles lo que vio.

—En un primer momento no aparecemos todos, solo Jasper y Rosalie—Estaba oscuro, y una chica aparece de la nada frente a nuestra casa; era pequeña de estatura, con un cabello que parecía tener vida propia, estaba cubierta de sangre y _embarazada_. —Rosalie se tensó automáticamente ante esa palabra. — Parecía haber sobrevivido a una batalla… —Su tono de voz bajó en ese momento.

Jasper percibió una sensación de tristeza proveniente de la cocina, Esme estaba atenta al relato de Alice y su inmensa bondad no hacía otra cosa que otorgarle tristeza por el crudo estado de la chica desconocida.

—Entonces Rosalie sale de casa y la ve ahí, corre a ayudarle. Cuando ella llama a Jasper la visión cambia. —Su expresión pareció más alegre en ese momento— Ví a la chica luego, sosteniendo un niño pequeño de su mano llevándolo hacia nosotros, el bebé reía mientras estaba a nuestro lado y repartía besos y abrazos, la chica ya no estaba herida y era hermosa; el cielo se despejó en ese momento y el sol cayó sobre todos nosotros, el pequeño era claramente humano, ella no. Pero no era peligrosa, era una más de la familia. —Sonrió, recordando el afecto de la chica con los miembros de su aquelarre— era nuestra hermana.

La emoción emanaba de Rosalie ante la perspectiva de un niño, al igual que de Esme, quien regresó con Bella de la cocina y estaban frente a Alice, sentadas en el sofá.

—La última parte de la visión fue extraña. Ella estaba en un claro nevado, jugando con el niño, que ya era más grande, provocando pequeñas explosiones de colores con una especie de _varita_ que sostenía en su mano, entonces el niño corrió hacia el bosque y ella lo dejó ir; pero se tensó cuando vio algo entre el bosque, cerca de su del pequeño había un lobo enorme de color rojizo. —Los Cullen se miraron entre sí con comprensión y Alice frunció el ceño en un gesto que no se ajustaba a sus delicados rasgos— Lo extraño es que él no atacó al niño, lo sostuvo contra él casi con afecto y miró a la chica como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo para él…—Ella finalizó, mirando con expresión confusa a todos en la sala.

Por su parte, Jasper lanzó una mirada de sondeo a todo el lugar, notando a Bella con una postura un poco más rígida que la de costumbre; entrecerró los ojos. Edward le envió una mirada filosa, _no juegues con eso, Jasper._

—_Ese lobo rojizo es Black_, ¿no? —Rosalie preguntó, rebosando desprecio. Por supuesto, su _pregunta _tenía otro sentido más que el utilizado, Bella se tensó más que antes y la mandíbula de Edward resaltó por un instante, estaba apretando los dientes. Casi, _casi, _ deseó poder reírse de sus expresiones; pero la situación era demasiado seria para reír.

—¿Él _imprimó_ en ella?._ —_Preguntó Emmett, con curiosidad. Rosalie sonrió, venenosa. Mientras las expresiones de Edward y Bella eran más irrisorias que antes.

—Aparentemente, Emmett, aunque me llena de curiosidad el cómo un lobo pudo imprimar en un vampiro. —Carlisle respondió. — Puede que el alma gemela de Jacob haya sido esta chica, y que eso no hubiese cambiado luego de que ella se convirtiera —Frunció el ceño, sin percatarse de que había dado el tiro de gracia y había hecho salir a la pareja más joven salir de la sala.

_Oh, dulce venganza. _

El demonio dentro de Jasper se regocijó por el sufrimiento de su hermano y le fue imposible reprimir una muy leve sonrisa, que desapareció cuando decidió incluirse en la conversación. — O, puede que el lobo Alpha dentro de Jacob buscase al espécimen más fuerte con el cual reproducirse, su hembra Alpha.

Carlisle lo miró, confuso.

—Es imposible que un vampiro se reproduzca, Jasper.

—Podría ser una teoría digna de análisis, Carlisle.

El rubio asintió, y el resto de la familia volvió a sus actividades normales.


End file.
